Koi
by NejiHien
Summary: / - No quiero ser sólo un reemplazo...una venganza.../ - ¿Quién ha dicho que lo fueras? - preguntó él besando su cuello - Te quiero./ NejiSaku. Lemmon.


¡Hola, chicas/os! Aquí estoy otra vez con un fic, esta vez un **NejiSaku**. Veréis, últimamente me he leído muchos fics de esta pareja, y debo decir que me encanta. Amo los le **Holofernes**, y los recomiendo, porque son unos de los mejores que existe. En fin, el caso es que esta pareja ha llegado a gustarme tanto como el NejiHina, y estoy confusa...Jeje, no me matéis, ehh. Venga, un beso y disfrutad de la lectura ^_^.

* * *

_**Koi**_

_Pasión_

* * *

**H**inata llegó al lado de su esposo con un rubor en las mejillas y con un nerviosismo encima que no pasó desapercibido por Neji. La miró incrédulo, _aunque sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado_.

- Hinata, ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó fingiendo no saberlo.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su voz.

- ¿Mmm...? No, no me ocurre nada – respondió sonriendo, _aunque sin mirarle a los ojos._

En la silla opuesta a la de Neji, Haruno Sakura le miraba de reojo. El restaurante era elegante, contando con que era el del hotel al que se habían ido de vacaciones. Ambos matrimonios necesitaban un descanso de sus pesados trabajos. Sasuke ya no podía más de su nuevo horario de doctor, el que le habían cambiado unos meses antes. Y Neji ya no podía con tantos casos acumulados. Sakura y Hinata habían planeado las vacaciones perfectas, aunque para cierto pelinegro y cierta ojiblanca estaban siendo las mejores de sus vidas...

- Cariño – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cuando Sasuke llegó a su lado y besó su frente – Pensé que te había pasado algo en el lavabo...- comentó con _ironía._

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- No – dijo mirando a Hinata – No tuve ningún problema.

La pelirrosada sonrió bajando la mirada. _Ella no se merecía eso_. Neji la observó, y no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

- Neji – interrumpió Hinata sus pensamientos con voz temblorosa - ¿Podemos irnos ya? No me siento muy bien.

Neji dejó de mirar a Sakura.

- Claro – se levantó, al tiempo que las otras tres personas a su alrededor – Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana en el desayuno?

- Claro – se apresuró a contestar Sasuke.

Neji tocó, _a propósito_, el trasero de Hinata. Sasuke hizo ver cuanto le había afectado ese gesto, y Hinata se ruborizó hasta la médula, abriendo los ojos, aunque no dijo nada.

- ¿Pasa algo, cariño? - preguntó Sakura con una mirada sospechosa.

- No, nada – respondió Sasuke calmándose – Nos vemos mañana.

Hinata se despidió de ambos con un beso, uno que a Sasuke le hizo desear más. Neji hizo lo mismo con Sakura, _guardando un sentimiento limpio_, y a Sasuke le tendió la mano.

Cuando abandonaron el restaurante, Sakura sintió que algo le faltaba. Y Neji, por no decir otra cosa, se sintió peor.

**&**

Neji sintió un chorro de agua abrirse. Abrió los ojos con pereza, y vio que Hinata no estaba a su lado, y supo que era ella quien se estaba bañando. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara con las manos. Observó la habitación, advirtiendo que la ropa estaba esparcida por todos lados. Sonrió recordando la noche loca que habían tenido...y recordando como había deseado que Hinata fuese Sakura...

Sacudió la cabeza, y borró esa imagen de su mente. Esa cabellera rosa le estaba volviendo loco. Sólo por su dolor, hacía que cada día la deseara más. Ninguno de los dos merecía que los engañaran. Ninguno de los dos merecían ser traicionados de esa manera tan sucia y descarada. Ninguno de los dos había hecho nada para merecerlo. _Y mucho menos ella..._

Ella, tan dulce como una flor de cerezo, como su propio nombre lo indicaba. Ella, tan buena, tan amable...Ella, tan bella y frágil. Ella, _su obsesión._

Se levantó, desnudo, y caminó hasta la ducha. El baño no estaba cerrado con seguro, dedujo Neji para sí mismo. Pero escuchó algo, y decidió escuchar un poco más...Gemidos. Escuchó gemidos y sollozos de dentro del cuarto de baño...y entró, preguntándose qué le pasaba a Hinata.

_Lloraba._

A pesar de que el agua tuviera todo su rostro empapado, Neji pudo apreciar debajo de sus párpados inferiores una pequeña irritación. Sí, había llorado mucho.

Al verle así, desnudo, Hinata se ruborizó intensamente, cerrando los ojos, tapándose y girándose contra la pared. Neji sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Por qué te cubres? - dijo entrando en el chorro de agua y abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella se giró suavemente, y sintió el cuerpo de su esposo apretarse contra el suyo.

- Te he visto millones de veces desnuda – susurró Neji contra su cuello mojado - ¿Por qué llorabas?

Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y Neji sonrió imperceptiblemente. _Ella se lo merecía..._

- Hinata, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó encarándola – Dime.

Ella le miró a los ojos. Y él vio...¿furia?

- Anoche, mientras...hacíamos el amor...- se separó hasta chocar contra la pared – ¡susurraste el nombre de Sakura! - Neji frunció el ceño, sin poder creérselo - ¡Por Dios, estando conmigo, susurraste el nombre de mi mejor amiga! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado?!

Neji la observó fijamente cuando volvió a romper a llorar. Luego volvió a sonreír. Hinata le observó con el odio escrito en sus ojos incoloros. Se acercó a ella lentamente, hasta llegar a su oído y ella no lo detuvo.

- Cariño – Neji tocó su mejilla – ambos tenemos secretos que el otro no sabe – se alejó un poco, saliendo de la ducha y envolviéndose con una toalla – Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

Hinata se quedó paralizada, con los ojos completamente abiertos. ¿Acaso él...? Le dolió el corazón. Le dolió el corazón de sobremanera. Se sentía mal, traicionada, un segundo plato... Pero, ¿acaso ella no estaba haciendo algo peor? Dios, amaba a Neji con todo su corazón, pero no podía resistirse a las caricias y besos de Sasuke...A su manera de hacerla gemir, a su forma de tocarla y de hacerla suya...A pesar de amar a Neji. Se sentía sucia, una cualquiera, una fácil.

Se sentía una estúpida por dejar que la consideraran como segundo plato. Y eso lo pensaba por Sasuke. Sabía que amaba a Sakura. Sabía que Sakura lo era todo para él, y que ella no era más que una entrometida...una maldita entrometida en perfecto matrimonio. ¡Por Dios! Sakura era su mejor amiga. Sakura era más su hermana que su amiga. Sakura era quien la había apoyado en la adolescencia, cuando sufría porque Naruto quería a otra. Era quien la apoyaba en la adolescencia cuando se sentía una mierda al ver el cuerpazo y la belleza de Ino comparada con la suya. Sakura había sido la que siempre le brindaba un abrazo cuando se sentía mal...Y ella le estaba pagando de la forma más asquerosa que jamás había existido.

**&**

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro, esperando al matrimonio Hyuuga. Él tomaba la mano de su esposa, que sonreía al verle así. Sakura pensó, mirando hacia la nada. _¿Por qué permitía que le hicieran tanto daño? _No sabía muy bien la respuesta...Estaba tan confusa. Sasuke era su compañero, su amante, su amigo...su esposo. _Pero no era quien ocupaba sus pensamientos._ Aunque quisiera negarlo, ella sabía perfectamente a quien amaba. No se atrevía a decir su nombre ni siquiera en su subconsciente. No se atrevía siquiera a imaginarse mirar un par de ojos blancos en vez de unos negros cuando hacían el amor. _Mentira._

¿Cuántas veces no había deseado que fuera Neji quién la recorriera como lo hacía Sasuke? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que fuera él quién la abrazara, quién la besara? Porque aunque Sasuke lo hiciera, estaba segura de que guardaba mejores besos y caricias hacia su amiga Hinata.

_La odiaba._

La odiaba porque la estaba traicionando después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas. La odiaba porque todo el afecto que le podía demostrar a ella con un solo abrazo se lo estaba demostrando a su esposo cada vez que se encontraban. _Pero sobretodo, la odiaba porque era ella quien ocupaba el lugar más especial en el corazón de Neji._

- Buenos días – escuchó la grave voz del Hyuuga – Sentimos la tardanza, nos demoramos un poco en la ducha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Buenos días, Neji – saludó Sakura con cortesía – Hinata.

- Buenos días – respondió él mirándola fijamente.

Esta vez, la Hyuuga,en vez de mirar a Sasuke, miró a su esposo frunciendo levemente el ceño. Éste lo notó.

Ambos matrimonios se dispusieron a desayunar. Y, esta vez, las miradas sí que pasaron desapercibidas, porque Neji y Sakura entraron también al juego.

**&**

Sakura se acostó boca abajo en la gran toalla rosa que estaba en el suelo, dispuesta a tomar el sol. Llevaba puesto un bello bikini que dejaba ver gran parte de su cuerpo, aunque no exagerado. A su lado, Hinata llevaba uno parecido, aunque, a diferencia de la Haruno, el suyo dejaba ver un poco más allá...

- Neji – dijo Hinata quitándose las gafas de sol - ¿podrías subir a traerme el bronceador?Lo he olvidado.

Neji cerró los ojos con pesadez. Hinata era siempre tan olvidadiza...

- Claro – contestó mientras salía de la piscina.

En el momento en que Neji comenzaba a secarse con la toalla y se dirigía al hotel, a Sakura se le olvidó registrar su bolso, en busca de su propia crema. No es que le gustara untarse, al contrario. Sino que en esa época del año el sol ocasionaba manchas blancas en su piel. No encontró a Sasuke para decirle que iría también a buscar el suyo. Se levantó y se envolvió en un corto vestido de seda blanca para encaminarse, como Neji, a la entrada del hotel. Hinata la observó con gesto sospechoso...pero no se preocupó; Sakura era demasiado ingenua.

Y en un momento, Sasuke apareció delante de ella con el torso el descubierto y con un simple bañados mojado pegándose a su anatomía.

No, no quería volver a caer, no quería volver a sentir ese placer que la hacía tan asquerosa.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? - preguntó buscándola.

- Ha ido a buscar su bronceador – contestó Hinata tapándose con la toalla.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Me acompañas? - preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

Y ella, aunque quisiera, no podía negarse.

**&**

Sakura entró en el mismo ascensor de Neji con una sonrisa. Sólo estaban ellos dos, en ese pequeño ascensor. Un rubor surcó sus mejillas.

- Tú habitación está en el quinto piso, ¿cierto? - preguntó Neji después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa con un asentimiento.

- Sí, la quinientos dos – contestó.

- Entonces te bajas primero que yo – añadió Neji recostándose e una pared y mirando el techo – La mía está en el piso ocho – la miró – La ochocientos veintisiete.

Sakura se ruborizó de sobremanera. Y entonces el ascensor se detuvo. Salió de él con el corazón acelerado. ¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que Neji estaba cerca? Oh, sí, porque sentía algo especial por él.

Sacudió la cabeza con rabia. Caminó con prisa hacia su habitación, y cuando la abrió...

- Sakura – escuchó una voz que la llamaba...Neji.

Y cuando se giró, él ya se había abalanzado sobre ella. Poseyó sus labios con hambre, demostrándole lo tanto que la necesitaba. Entró en la habitación empujando a Sakura con él, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Siguió besándola con pasión, como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo. Por otro lado, Sakura no se creía que eso estuviera sucediendo. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por las caricias y besos de Neji. Aunque...

- Neji – susurró entrecortadamente – Hinata y Sasuke...

- Ellos están muy ocupados – la miró a los ojos mientras la hacía retroceder, hasta que chocó contra la cama – Sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando...Como también sabes que nos lo merecemos.

Volvió a besarla con esa furia. No sentía furia por la infidelidad de Hinta con Sasuke. No sentía furia porque habían sido engañados mil veces en sus narices...sino porque Sakura parecía tan inocente...

_Tiene razón..._pensó la joven de sus brazos.

La acostó con cuidado sobre la cama, y se situó encima de ella. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más suavidad. Trazó una pequeña y húmeda zenda hasta su cuello, y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo que con su boca. _¡Dios, cuánto la había deseado!_ La abrazó, sin dejar que sus labios recorrieran la suave piel de la mujer que amaba en realidad. Presionó más sus cuerpos...

Sakura sintió como la parte baja del cuerpo de Neji era presionada contra el suyo con necesidad. Cerró los ojos, deseando que, si aquello era un sueño, jamás acabara. Y, por una vez, no odió a Hinata, No la odió, porque esta vez era ella quien la reemplazaba en la cama...Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era eso; un simple remplazo.

Puso sus manos como barrera entre su cuerpo y el de Neji. Él la observó, confuso.

- No quiero ser solamente un reemplazo....una venganza- susurró llorando.

Neji le limpió las lágrimas, y besó sus ojos con ternura.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que lo fuera? - preguntó besando nuevamente su cuello – _Te quiero_.

Y no supo por qué, le creyó. Esta vez fue ella quien le abrazó cálidamente, llorando de felicidad. ¡La amaba! ¡Por Dios, compartían un mismo sentimiento! _Un sentimiento limpio._

Y dejó que Neji continuara. Dejó que la siguiera besando con pasión, con hambre...con voracidad...Porque ella también lo estaba deseando en silencio. El joven pasó una mano por debajo de su corto vestido blanco, tocando y masajeando sus muslos con necesitad. _Algo comenzó a palpitar por ahí abajo..._Siguió su trabajo, acariciando la espalda y el vientre de la joven mientras ella gemía de placer. Sus gemidos lo volvían loco, haciendo que deseara más.

Siguió tocando y besando, hasta subir a sus senos. Rompió la frágil tela del vestido sin mucha dificultad. Al sentirlo, la joven dejó escapar un pequeño gritito de susto. Neji rió divertido. Acabó de romper el pequeño vestido blanco y dejó a Sakura con un desajustado bikini que esta vez sí que dejaba ver bastante. Neji sonrió. Ella era tan frágil. La miró a los ojos, admirando su bello sonrojo...Era tan dulce, tan tierna e inocente....

Se centró en sus senos, cuando volvió a tocarlos. Quitó la parte de arriba del bikini, dejando ver unos pechos pálidos y grandes que le volvieron loco. Comenzó a succionar uno, con un deseo inmenso de no parar jamás y con la otra mano comenzó a masajear el seno opuesto con necesidad. _La necesitaba con urgencia._ Sintió su erección, palpitante, caliente...

Sakura también, Se sentía ida, fuera de lugar. Neji estaba haciendo maravillas con sus senos y ella ni cuenta se daba, estaba totalmente sumergida en el placer de sentirle cerca..._Era tan grande, que dolía._ Y entonces sintió como Neji dejaba sus senos para dirigirse a su parte más íntima. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y alzó la cabeza para ver qué demonios estaba pasando ahí abajo. Neji ya le había quitado la parte baja de su bikini, _también. _Al verse totalmente desnuda, intentó taparse con su manos. Entonces el joven se las sostuvo, elevándolas a cada parte de su rostro y haciendo que ambos sexos se frotaran, intencionadamente. Sakura se sintió increíblemente complacida.

- Eres preciosa...- susurró Neji con voz ronca – Como me hubiera gustado ser el primero.

Ella no hizo nada más. Volvió a sentirse cohibida ante aquellas palabras tan bellas, y se dio cuenta como Neji volvía a explorar su cavidad baja. _Gimió._ Gimió su nombre en voz alta, haciendo que los sentidos de hombre se volvieran locos. No había escuchado nunca nada mejor. Sumergió sus dedos otra vez allí, ese lugar de ella que tanto le gustaba explorar... Y ella volvió a gemir su nombre en voz alta, tironeando de sus largos cabellos suavemente...Y no lo aguantó más.

Sakura no se podía creer que Neji hubiera parado tan estupenda labor. Al abrir los ojos y elevar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que se estaba desabrochando el bañador. No, no quiso mirar. _Pero sí sintió._ Sintió como Neji volvía a acostarse encima de ella con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse...Pero aún así, no se detuvo. Ambos cuerpos volvieron a pegarse...y esta vez Sakura sí que se avergonzó más que antes. Él le abrió las piernas, y luego se acomodó entre ellas, al tiempo que pasaba ambos brazos por la pálida espalda de la joven...Y entró en ella.

Un gemido de placer fue suficiente para la joven para expresar lo que sintió en ese momento. ¡Dios, era tan grande...! Neji sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo. Adoró el sonrojo de las mejillas de la joven, y dirigió ambas manos a sus nalgas, para sostenerla mejor. Y comenzó al vaivén. Sakura tironeó del cabello de Neji, ruborizada hasta lo imposible. Él, en cambios, lo único que hizo fue esconder su rostro en el cuello de la mujer que tanto quería.

Comenzó con su labor, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más profundo y placenteros.

Sakura lo único que hacía era tirar suavemente del cabello del joven, provocando aún más locura en él de la que ya había hecho. Y los movimientos siguieron. La chica ya casi sentía la semilla de Neji...y no tardó en llegar.

Lo jadeos aumentaron, y ambos cuerpos sudorosos eran uno en un simple abrazo.

- Te amo – susurró ella sonriendo, maravillada.

- Yo también – fue la respuesta obtenida.

**&**

Hinata frunció el ceño al ver como Neji aparecía con una bella sonrisa en los labios...y detrás de él, Sakura. ¡¿Tomados de la mano?! Se levantó indignada, y Sasuke se posicionó a su lado con la misma expresión.

- ¿¡Qué significa esto!? - preguntó.

Neji respondió con una palabra mientras pasaba una mano por el frágil cuerpo de Sakura.

- Divorcio.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Sí, sí, ya sé que el final es abierto, pero para el que le quede la espinita, se divorciarán, se casarás y serán felices para siempre. Ya sé que el lemon es una mierda. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ^_^

_¿Reviews...?_


End file.
